lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ormond Brightmyre
' Ormond Brightmyre' is the son of two members of House Brightmyre making him a member of and the current Lord of House Brightmyre. Ormond has two siblings in the form of Tanja, and Vorlund Brightmyre of which his sister Tanja was married to a noblemen in Barrowton and has several children with him, while his brother Vorlund is a captain in the Navy of Dustin and has fought with honor against the nearly constant reaving of the Ironborn. Ormond Brightmyre would come to marry Tessa Goldblom of a noble house located in the Dust Islands, and they have a relatively happy marriage. With Tessa he has four children in the form of Owain, Lessa, Moira, and Dailin Brightmyre of which his son Owain is his heir and a captain in the Dustin Navy, while his daughter Lessa is a young lady that is being educated in Dusthaven by the Queen of Dustin, his daughter Moira was a beautiful young girl but was captured by Ironborn during a reaving, and his son Dailin is still young at the time of Burning Dreams. Ormond Brightmyre was born the first child of his father the previous Lord of House Brightmyre, and during his youth he was sent to Dustenvale to squire with the ruling family, and during this time he grew close to the heir of the Kingdom in John Dustin. Ormond Brightmyre returned home before the death of John Dustin and waged a war against the Bandits that dominated the northern Dustin Islands, and as he fought this he heard of the death of his friend, and remained fighting despite his sadness. Ormond was able to capture the Bandits main holdout in the form of the most northerly islands, and then one a great battle against an Ironborn counter assault against their holdings. Following this he begin building their fortifications in the north, and he continued this for many years until his father died, and he left the north for Barrowton and left his uncle in charge of the fortification of the northern lands. History Early History Ormond Brightmyre was born the first child of his father the previous Lord of House Brightmyre, and during his youth he was sent to Dustenvale to squire with the ruling family, and during this time he grew close to the heir of the Kingdom in John Dustin. Ormond Brightmyre returned home before the death of John Dustin and waged a war against the Bandits that dominated the northern Dustin Islands, and as he fought this he heard of the death of his friend, and remained fighting despite his sadness. Ormond was able to capture the Bandits main holdout in the form of the most northerly islands, and then one a great battle against an Ironborn counter assault against their holdings. Following this he begin building their fortifications in the north, and he continued this for many years until his father died, and he left the north for Barrowton and left his uncle in charge of the fortification of the northern lands. Family Members Relationships Category:House Brightmyre Category:People Category:Human Category:Atlantian Category:Patriarch Category:People of Dustin Category:Knight